Perhaps an interesting change
by ShatteredNames
Summary: High school kind of AU. Shaunna is just a bored student at school. Wishing her life would get interesting. However, when a group of new students are transferred from America and join her classes, will she regret wanting a change in her life or will she enjoy the danger and possible adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first time writing, I would be happy if anyone left a review telling me how I can improve and what they think about it so far. Also there will be more characters in later chapters, this is more like a introduction i hope you all enjoy.**

~Shaunna's POV~

I sat down for another boring Maths lesson. I hate math it's the worst, and so boring I usually just sit and listen to music while reading manga but today my headphone had broke so now at random intervals it will blast my music out. And with my class I would surely be humiliated and embarrassed especially with him. My thoughts turned bitter as I thought about the times he bullied me but I was glad I had my friends to help me through this. They were so nice and helped me stand up against the bully, he still called me names and teased me because guys like him would never really stop but at least he stopped beating me up. I think friendship was the best thing that happened to me.

"You ok Shaunna?" my friend Emily asked me. She sat next to me in maths and helped keep me sane, she had even lent me her headphones, I nodded and smiled, she returned the smile and got back to her work. I turned around and faced my friend Sarah, who was sat behind us along with She who shall not be named. Sarah smiled at me and finished the problem she was on about some form of algebra, that I thought was useless so I decided not to do it.

"Hey Shaunna how you doing, and what are you listening to?" Sarah smiled pointing to my headphones that were now visible, I looked down and hid them a bit better before the teacher could see them. I knew it was unlikely considering that she was at the other side of the classroom and completely oblivious to Emily who was texting on her phone, and wasn't even bothering to hide it well.

"Oh thanks Sarah I'm just listening to 'What I've done' by linkin park" I smiled. Emily turned around.

"Hey Sarah do you times X by Y then cube root it?" Emily asked Sarah.

"No, you..."

"Are you ok girls?" the teacher asked and Emily explained the problem she was stuck on to the teacher while I pretended to do some work so she wouldn't look at how little I had actually done. After she left a slightly less confused Emily, to go help another student I turned back around to Sarah.

"Are you going to sit with us at lunch?"

"Yeah have you brought your deck?" Sarah asked and I nodded excitedly bringing out my deck and showing her the new cards I bought from the local Game shop that had recently opened.

"This time I'll definitely beat Emily" I said raising my voice slightly so she could hear me, she always won every time we duelled and she hardly ever lost any life points, it was annoying, however I was confident this time that I would win I had the right cards to go against her.

"Ha unlikely you know I always win!" she smiled confidently; she was always very intimidating I bet she would be very good at poker.

"I'm going and I brought my deck too, I'll be able to beat you all!" She who shall not be named said leaving her other conversation, confusing the other girl who was trying to get a word in but She who shall not be named turned her back so the other girl gave up and talked to someone else.

"Oh no I am so scared of someone who doesn't even know the rules." Emily said sarcastically, glaring at She who shall not be named.

"What are you on about I know the rules!" She said sounding a little offended.

"Go on then tell me"

"Umm...Well I umm..."

"Wait I seemed to have stopped caring" Emily interrupted and was now laughing at how annoyed she looked. I joined in giggling slightly,

"I'll get my revenge on you." She said in a threatening tone glaring at Emily trying to be intimidating, Emily however just glared back looking even more intimidating, I turned my attention to the window knowing this could go on for a while and slightly loosing interest in She who shall not be named's empty threats. I heard movement behind me causing me to turn around and see that she who shall not be named had gone to a music lesson. I sighed with relief, glad that she wouldn't try to drag me into a conversation about something she knows nothing about. I again hoped that something interesting would happen instead of my boring day to day routine, but my thoughts were interrupted by the teacher silencing the class to introduce a new student. I looked up at the stranger and wondered why he came in half way through a lesson. I took in his features, he had blonde hair that was untidy and stuck out in some places. He didn't wear our uniform but instead wore baggy blue jeans and a plain green t-shirt, and he had blue running shoes on. This made me even more curious, because the school always had a very strict uniform policy. The teacher introduced him as 'Joey Wheeler' and started to look for a seat for him. The only spare seat was next to one of the bullies who used to bully me and I sighed knowing that with a new member to their group, he would most likely make fun of me and tease me with the others. However, to my surprise she sat him next to Sarah, where she who shall not be named would usually sit. The teacher asked Sarah to show him what to do. Sarah smiled at the teacher but as soon as her back was turned she frowned and looked at her sheet of work. The teacher told the class to resume with their work. The class was more interested in whispering about the mysterious new kid, who seemed a little bothered by the amount of people whispering about him. The only person who didn't seem interested was Emily, who was still working on a problem. Sarah sighed, breaking the awkward silence that had formed since the teacher had walked away.

"I have no clue what I'm doing" Sarah said.

"Maybe I could help?" I asked, this caused Sarah to look at me hopefully. But then she saw the smile on my face and she looked down at her papers again, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hi I'm Shaunna" I said to Joey, who smiled at me seemingly glad to have someone introduce themselves to him.

"We all know who you are Shaunna, what's with you introducing yourself?" Emily said still with her back turned. I looked at her, and was shocked at her ignorance to what had just happened, and tapped her shoulder so she would turn around. She looked at me, confused, and then turned to Sarah. She then looked at Joey and then frowned slightly,

"I didn't know she who shall not be named could turn into a guy." For a moment the look on her face made me believe that she really thought it was what had happened but she suddenly grinned.

"Hi I'm Emily and that's Sarah, what's your name?"

"I'm Joey" Joey smiled back, looking a little more relaxed now he knew we were being nice. Emily, surprisingly, explained what we were doing with confidence and helped him understand everything up until the question she was stuck on. They were trying to figure out how to answer a question when Joey raised his hands in defeat.

"Oh I give up I'm terrible at math" He whined. I noticed that he had a Brooklyn accent and was from America. At that moment the bell rang and Joey started to pack his things away when Emily stopped him.

"We have to wait until the teacher dismisses us." She explained, answering his unspoken question. When the teacher dismissed us we were all heading to our next class, when the head teacher stopped us.

"Hello girls, could you show the new students around the school?" She asked with a smile.

"Students?" I asked, noticing the group of people behind our head teacher.

"Yes they all just transferred from America so they may be a little lost... Also you will have the rest of the day out of lessons to show them around." I smiled at her and noticed Emily rolling her eyes at the condescending tone the teacher used. I was still happy to be missing lessons because we had Physics next and I hated that lesson because I sat so far away from my friends.

"What lessons are we supposed to be having?" Emily asked

"Physics, English, Biology, and French" I replied smiling. After a moment's hesitation, Emily smiled, after figuring out what she would miss. We turned to look at the group of new students who were looking at their timetables. The only girl of the group was the first to speak up,

"That's what I should have." She smiled brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Hey everyone. Thank you for reading, and as promised in this chapter there is more Yu-Gi-Oh characters. A big thank you to my first reviewer KatsuMutt, Here have a virtual cookie. i hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to review, it will help me a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids TV. Also (because i forgot last chapter) I do not own the song 'What iv done' it is owned by Linkin Park and Warner Bros. Records. **

**Enjoy the next chapter. **

~Shaunnas POV~

The other students looked down at their time tables.

"I should have the same." A tall guy said. He had spiky hair that was three different colours and looked a little like a star fish. He was wearing a black top, leather trousers and some black trainers. As I looked around I saw that none of the students were wearing uniform.

"Me too." A small boy with white hair said. He had a British accent and wore a striped blue and white top with blue jeans.

The other students looked at their timetables and then at me. I sighed knowing that they must be in different classes.

"Okay how about we split up. I will take the people who are in the same classes as me, and Emily can take the others." I said deciding it would be best to split them up so we can show them to the right classes. The other students nodded. "I am Shaunna, what are your names?" I asked the people who had spoken.

"I am Tea gardener." The only girl of the group said with a bright smile. I smiled back and looked at the tall guy with big, star fish hair.

"I am Yami." He said in an emotionless voice. I smiled at him, and looked at the white haired boy.

"I am Ryou, nice to meet you" The white haired boy said with a smile. I smiled back and looked to Joey who was standing next to, what seemed like, a smaller version of Yami. The small boy looked at me and smiled brightly.

"I'm Yugi"

"Hey Yugi what classes should you have?" I asked

"Chemistry, French, Physics and English. Does that mean that I am in a different class to Yami?" Yugi asked frowning slightly. He probably thought he wouldn't know anyone in his class.

"Yeah but I'm in those classes." Emily said trying to cheer Yugi up.

"Oh, just great I'm in the same classes as the runt." A taller version of Ryou sighed. I looked at him. I hoped he would introduce himself but he just ignored me, deciding the wall was more interesting.

I looked to the group of people I would be showing around. This included Joey, Ryou, Yami and Tea, and I turned to Sarah,

"It's best you go with Emily, you know she's prone to arguments." I whispered trying to avoid being heard by Emily.

"Hey I'm not prone to arguments!" Emily shouted, glaring at me.

"Well you are." I returned the glare, but couldn't help feeling a little intimidated.

"I am not!" Emily said proving my point.

"Well you are arguing now." The tall Ryou said folding his arms, and smirking. Emily turned her glare to the taller boy. She looked at him for a long moment, taking in all his features, before answering back.

"Shut up fluffy." She mocked. This made the tall Ryou's smirk disappear.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS BAKURA!" He shouted, glaring daggers at Emily, Who was now laughing at Bakura. I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to go very well. Emily and Bakura started arguing and firing insults at each other.

* * *

At lunch we all sat down to eat together. The others had all introduced themselves. All together there was Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Bakura and Yami. Emily and Bakura were still fighting. Yugi and Sarah put up their best efforts to try and stop them, but they just kept arguing. It went on until the end of the day, when Yami decided to get involved.

"ENOUGH!" Yami shouted, causing Emily to stop what she was saying to Bakura, who looked away not caring.

"I'm sorry all of you, it was wrong of me to argue." Emily said bowing her head slightly in shame.

"Next time she calls me fluffy I'll send her to the shadow realm" Bakura whispered to Ryou.

"What's a shadow realm?" I questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the very long gap between updates I will try not to leave such a big gap again. Anyway thank you for those who reviewed, it is very much appreciated. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. And that is as creative as the disclaimer gets sorry.**

* * *

All eyes suddenly looked at me, some had a slight hint of worry and others were curious. I didn't like everyone looking at me, it made me feel very self conscious. I wrapped a few strands of hair around my fingers nervously twiddling them around, not knowing whether I had said something wrong.

"Oh it's nothing just some made up place." Yugi stuttered sounding uncomfortable

"Oh okay sorry I asked." I said feeling slightly guilty that I had made Yugi uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence as the others exchanged nervous glances and Yami glared at Bakura who seemed more interested in his nails to care. The bell rang through the silence causing Emily to jump at the sudden noise.

"Time to go home I guess." Yugi said looking around as the hallways filled up with hundreds of children in uniform.

"Well there is this after school club that we go to, you are welcome to join us and we can talk you through some of the work you have missed." Sarah suggested.

"Sure." Yugi smiled. He seemed to be the leader of this group of friends as they seemed to do what he did. Sarah led us to our art classroom where we did a lot of catch up work or just messed around. The teacher smiled as everyone entered the room.

"I have to go to a meeting now girls I trust you will behave and keep the classroom tidy." The teacher said and left. The only other people who were in the classroom were she who shall not be named and Laura, one of my other close friends. Over the years we had gone through a lot together so I was glad we could get back to our normal life.

"Hey guys who are they!" Laura said, looking at the Yugi wearily.

"They're some new kids from America; this is Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Ryou and fluffy." Emily said cheerily not noticing the daggers being glared at her by Bakura.

"Fluffy? That's an odd name." Laura commented.

"Yeah I know but it is his name so…" Emily was cut off by Bakura slapping her head.

"I am the great Thief King Bakura, feared by many." Bakura smirked confidently and I could see Ryou face palming behind him. Emily laughed while Laura just looked confused. Emily walked past she who shall not be named, who had greeted her, and sat on the table near Laura.

"Thief King?" She who shall not be named asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, the best thief around." Bakura folded his arms and smiled smugly. Emily got a phone out and started texting on it.

"I don't know. Emily is quite good." Laura smiled looking at the phone knowingly.

"Well it's not like I'd fall for anything like that, no one can steal from me." She who shall not be named smiled smugly.

"Wow I had no idea you had a boyfriend." Emily said to she who shall not be named, who looked at her puzzled and noticed the phone in her hand.

"Hey give that back!" She who shall not be named tried to snatch it out of her hand. Me, Sarah and Laura all laughed at her while Yugi and the others took a seat watching the whole thing, intrigued.

"What's the magic word?" Emily giggled holding the phone just out of reach.

"Please?" She who shall not be named asked trying to reach the phone.

"Nope okay if you can tell me the rules of duel monsters I will give it back." Emily smirked evilly knowing she couldn't do it.

"You guys play duel monsters?" Yugi asked smiling and trying to break up the fight.

"Yeah but Emily always wins, she is very good." I said and noticed a distant 'hell yeah' come from Emily who was still fighting with Amy.

"That's awesome! Maybe we could have a game." Yugi said seemingly up for the challenge.

"Sure I'd Love to." Emily smiled, walking away from she who shall not be named and placing the phone on the table. "There is a point counter on this." She said opening it up on the phone.

"Great lets duel." Yugi smiled.

* * *

**Please leave a Review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone, I'm not too sure about this chapter I think it's kind of rushed. Anyway tell me what you think. Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and I will try and make the chapters longer. Enjoy the next chapter. **

* * *

I watched the game in amazement. Yugi was an amazing duellist; he had good cards and an even better strategy. Emily used her usual strategy; intimidating and playing many spell and trap cards. It was a close call at the end. Emily had gotten Yugi down to one hundred life points without losing any herself but then Yugi played swords of revealing light and wiped her out in three turns. It was an intense duel. At the end Emily and Yugi shook hands.

"That was a great game!" Yugi beamed.

"Yeah! Such a close call at the end." Emily laughed lightly.

"Wow that's the first person we know that's beaten Emily in a duel" Sarah looked impressed.

"Well our Yug' here is the king of games!" Joey grinned.

"Wow that's an impressive title" Laura remarked.

"Yeah I got it from beating Pegasus in the duellist kingdom finals." Yugi said shyly.

"Well that is impressive." Emily beamed. She wandered off to the back of the classroom and got out her sketchbook.

"Well I'm going to do some work." Emily sat down next to Bakura, who was now sat on a chair with his feet on the desk. He was talking to Yami. Their conversation sounded intense so I decided to stay out of it. I looked over to Emily who was doodling some kind of eye in her sketchbook?

"Work?" I asked sceptically.

"I just can't get these images from my dreams out of my head." Emily said distractedly, I saw Bakura glace over at her work and look away. I could've sworn that his eyes widened a fraction.

"Is it your nightmares again?" I asked carefully, trying not to agitate her. I knew that after last time, she didn't like to talk about her nightmares. Emily's hands clenched and her jaw tightened but she remained silent as she continued to draw. This behaviour and the tense atmosphere had attracted the attention of the rest of the people in the room who had stopped their conversations to stare at Emily. I could see her getting more uncomfortable and felt guilty for causing all this to happen. I looked over to her to see that she had broken her pencil into pieces. I tried to change the subject and clear the tense atmosphere but she who shall not be named interrupted before I had the chance to speak.

"Oh come on. I think you are over reacting, what happened at your old school can't have been that bad, I think you are too gutless to do what everyone says you did." She broke the silence with her smug words and her smug smile. Me, Laura and Sarah looked from her to Emily nervously she had failed to lighten the mood and had proceeded to make the tense atmosphere even worse. Yugi and the others looked curiously at us. Emily was the one who broke the atmosphere.

"Maybe so" She then started laughing surprising us all. The laugh sent chills down my spine. As I was about to ask if she was okay I was once again unintentionally interrupted by Emily standing up and walking towards she who shall not be named. She stopped a few inches away from her face. She who shall not be named smiled confident that nothing was going to happen. Me, Laura and Sarah held a nervous breath. Emily smiled sweetly at her before hitting her in the face. Hard. It caused her nose to bleed and she took a step back, eyes wide. But before she could get away Emily pinned her against a wall and proceeded to strangle her,

"Or maybe not." She said in a low threatening voice, it even made me nervous. It all happened so fast that it took a moment to process what had happened before we rushed to drag Emily off her before she was killed. She who shall not be named gasped for air and pointed to a smirking Emily.

"You… You… You tried to kill me!" She stammered, blood running down her face from where she was hit. Emily tried to escape from our grasp while me and held on tighter.

"Psychopaths like you shouldn't be allowed in this school, you broke my nose." She shouted. Laura walked over to her and handed her a clean tissue she mumbled a thank you while Laura's face remained emotionless as she slapped her in the face. She who shall not be named ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. I felt Emily relax slightly in my grip. Yugi and the others looked at us astonished. Seemed like I had some explaining to do. But first I had to sort Emily out.

"What the hell Emily!" Sarah shouted.

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad" Emily smirked. I looked at her dumfounded.

"You broke her nose then tried to kill her, I think that would count as bad" Bakura said in an amused tone.

"In my defence she was over reacting I didn't actually break her nose." Emily smirked. I sighed. She wasn't normally like this; it only got to this point if she was provoked. It would take some time to calm her down.

"How about we take you home?" I suggested, still not daring to let her go, until she was completely relaxed.

"Okay." Emily said after a moment's hesitation. We asked Yugi and the others to come with us so we could explain it all to them. We walked to Laura's and Emily's apartment, it would be quiet in there, and more relaxed.

* * *

We got to the gate to see she who shall not be named standing at the gates. Probably waiting for us to come and comfort her,

"Oh look it's the psychopath" She remarked sarcastically. I grabbed Emily before she had the chance to hit her again. Normally Emily had a lot of self control, but after being provoked she would have a short fuse. We walked past her but she followed us, we ignored her. Well I ignored her Emily continued to glare at her while trying to release her hands from my grip so she could hit her. This was going to be a long journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone. New chapter up. Yey. This chapter is in Bakuras point of view so enjoy. **

**Warning there is a little bad language in this but thats why it is rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not won Yu-Gi-Oh although it would be cool if I did...**

* * *

Bakura's POV:

I can't believe I was forced to tag along with these people. Ryou made me come along with them, something about friendship, I'm not sure I wasn't really paying attention to what he said. Although, I have to admit, I was quite curious about what the deal was with these girls. I saw one of them; I think her name was Emily or something, drawing the millennium items. They were pretty accurate. I was half listening to the conversation going on and half thinking about how annoying Marik was. Wait why am I thinking about him? I didn't get to dwell on my thoughts because I was interrupted by someone poking my cheek. I glared at the person in front of me waiting for a reason as to why this person had interrupted my thoughts.

"And what do you want little psychopath."

"You were so zoned out that you didn't notice me stealing your phone, hey who is Marik?" She asked I looked at her dumbfounded. First she had stolen my phone and then she started to go through my contacts.

"None of your business." I snapped back holding my hand out for my phone.

"Well I was just saying because he asked you out."

"W…What do you mean?" I cursed myself for stuttering. Had he really asked me out? Ha well that was stupid. Even so I don't think I would be able to say no. Wait did I really just think that? All these thought were confusing me. I am the great Bakura I don't care for anyone else. My confusing thoughts were interrupted by Emily poking my cheek again, why did she keep doing that?

"Well I said you loved him very much and that you were his fluffy little 'Kura kitty I hope that's okay." She smiled innocently. I felt anger bubbling up inside of me, how could she say such things? And such sweet things, it makes me sick. I could hear giggling in the background and I glared daggers at them. That shut them up alright. I snatched the phone back, with a little too much violence, and saw the reply.

_What? Are you making fun of me? You frigging jerk do you know how hard that was for me? You're such an asshole. Prick._

Well that was highly annoying. Now Marik would never talk to me again. For some reason I feel, what is it? Sadness? I sent him a text saying it was someone else. I'm not sure if he believed me but I told him I would call him later to explain. Once I myself knew what was going on, that is.

The walk was long and annoying; I overheard Tea talking to that Shaun person or was it Shaunna? About how amazing friendship was. When we finally arrived to Emily's and Laura's apartment they offered us a drink and we all sat down ready to hear the story. I took in my surroundings, they had many paintings on the wall, they varied from taste. Some were very dramatic paintings of war scenes or gory battle scenes, they were very interesting. Other paintings contrasted and were kind of happy. Yet the paintings complimented each other perfectly. I liked their taste in art. That I had to admit.

"Okay well here's the story." I heard Laura start. I stopped looking at the pictures to concentrate on the story. It had been feeding my curiosity for a while not knowing. And I hated not knowing anything.

* * *

**A/N Okay so I am not too keen on this chapter. I feel it was more of a filler. Sorry if it was awful.**


End file.
